


Don't think I haven't noticed

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sam knows before everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little Destiel thing I wrote once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't think I haven't noticed

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed Cas,” Sam blurted out, breaking an awkward silence, “You too Dean.”  
“Noticed What?” Cas and Dean replied in unison, both sounding equally confused.  
“You know what I mean,” Sam responded, “I mean, it’s not like I have a problem with it or anything, you know, it’s just that, I’d like you to not feel that you need to hide it from me. I mean, it is pretty obvious, so if you are trying to hide it then you aren’t doing a very good job of it. I mean, all the staring at each other, and the standing so close together, and the looks you give each other. And so many other things. I mean, Cas even styles his hair like you now Dean, and Cas, you always come when Dean is in the slightest of need, always! I mean, what I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to be so secretive about it. I know what there is between you, and I’ll bet Bobby does as well. And, you know what, we don’t have a problem with it.”  
“I do not understand?” Cas said after a short silence, “Do you think that there is some kind of romantic relationship between myself and Dean? I mean, we do share a more profound bond, but, that is all. I don’t think Dean feels that way about-” Cas’ speech was interrupted by Dean suddenly pulling him into his arms and kissing him. When they broke apart Dean bit his lip and quickly looked away, blushing, whilst Cas stared down at his feet, also blushing slightly.  
“Right,” Sam said awkwardly, “I’ll just um…leave…yeah…” Sam exited the room quickly, leaving Dean and Cas together in silence.


End file.
